Four Attempts and One Triumph
by NocturnalUnicorn
Summary: Kink Meme De-anon. Four times that Sweden and Finland want to Kiss each other but chicken out, and one time that they finally do kiss. Arranged into five parts.
1. Chapter 1

Rating: Pg-13  
>Warnings: Implied Sexytimes. Mild language. Short chapters.<br>Summary: Kink meme de-anon. Four times that Sweden and Finland want to Kiss each other but chicken out, and one time that they finally do kiss. Arranged into five parts.

The First Night

The moon was full that night; silver light spewing from its round body, giving the dark night-time world a soft illumination. Sweden glanced over at the smaller man sleeping beside him. The moonlight played tenderly off of milky skin and wheat-blond hair. Finland's breaths came in steady whispers; he was finally fast asleep.

Sweden moved his arm, which was wrapped around his sleeping companion's small body, and stroked Finland's face, as softly as possible. He certainly didn't want to wake him up again. While he looked peaceful now, the Finnish man had seemed nervous, maybe terrified earlier. This was understandable. The two Nordic Nations had just fled Denmark's house and had ventured out into the unknown. Alone. Just the two of them.

But there was yet another reason that Finland was afraid, one that Sweden did not want to acknowledge at any time during their trip; but in the contemplative darkness of night, he forced the thought to his mind's surface. Finland was afraid of him. Maybe even terrified of him! He had been ever since they had first met during the Viking era, centuries ago, when they were both younger.

The thought of Finland being afraid of him made Sweden's chest hurt; the little Finn's fearfulness was entirely his fault! Even during the time of the Kalmar Union, when all of the Nordics had lived together; Sweden could only bring himself to watch Finland from afar. He was always a shy, taciturn, man. He certainly didn't want to do something stupid in front of the fellow nation, especially not the one that he quickly fell for after meeting all of those years ago. After seeing Finland's beauty, strength and kindness for the first time, he knew that he was perfect. On top of his shyness, Sweden knew that his was rather intimidating to look at. His gaze was hard and far from comforting, and his height didn't help matters, either. If only he could have talked to Finland more! Finland could meet the man behind the formidable body. He would finally understand that Sweden was not the brute he appeared to be, but a real person with real emotions and real love.

Sweden's fingers slid down over Finland's lips. They were soft, petal pink and tempting. Perhaps, if he leaned in slightly, he could give the man that he had loved for so long loved a secret kiss. Yes, if he was very careful, maybe he would be able to do so without waking him up. Stroking Finland's cheek and trying his best to act like a lover to the sleeping man, Sweden leaned in, utterly nervous. His lips drew close to the others and then fear got the best of him. He pulled back sharply and withdrew his hand from Finland's face. There were two problems with his idiot idea; one, he had never kissed anybody in his life, and two, he might wake Finland and scare him again. Groaning, Sweden decided that the kiss was a bad idea and closed his eyes.

Some day.


	2. Chapter 2

Carpentry.

Finland's ears are assaulted by the sound of Sweden's saw humming against wood. He entered the shed, arms full of freshly chopped pine wood, and walked in to meet his self-proclaimed husband. Sweden stood over his work in progress, his concentration deep, as he moved the saw back and forth against the edge of a long slab of pine, more than likely adjusting the length for what was to be a new table.

"Sweden," Finland said cheerfully, "I cut up that old tree behind the house, the one that was dying. You can use some of these logs to make table legs!"

The Nordic giant put down his saw and turned around, his harsh expression softening barely noticeably. Just a year ago, Finland would have been sacred of this look, but not now. He now knew better than to fear such a kind soul, even if his intimidating face did make him wince from time to time, scaring most people when they first met him. However, unlike most other people, Finland knew the secret to reading his housemate's feelings: those sea-blue eyes, which were now dancing with joy.

"Hm," Sweden grunted, as per usual, "Thank ya. Put 'em here." The blond man's lips upturned slightly into what might have been a smile.

Finland, his face flushed crimson, placed the pine logs next to Sweden's feet, the other man watching him all the while.

It was then that Finland spotted some sawdust sticking to his companion's sweaty face. Standing on the balls of his feet, Finland brushed the offending particles from Sweden's cheek. Both men stood still at the contact, their faced now equally flushed. Finland could practically feel Sweden's steely eyes boring into his liquid violet ones, reading, maybe even questioning.

Finland then got a sudden urge, a crazy and implausible and scary urge. At this moment, more than anything, he wanted to kiss Sweden. The tall, loving, kind hearted handsome Sweden: the man that he had slowly been falling in love with for years. Oh, he knew that if he only leaned in to kiss the Swede, he would be held tightly and kissed back with great passion. The other man had clearly been enamored with him since they had run away from Denmark about fifty years ago, maybe even before that. Finland wanted this affection, he really did, but deep down, there was a gnawing fear; he knew that he was not ready to be Sweden's lover, not yet. The prospect of this sudden change in their stable relationship frightened Finland for reasons that he did not understand. Regretfully, the small Finn removed his hand from the Swede's cheek, ending the lingering touch.

"Well, maybe I should go start a fire on the hearth. You know how cold our house gets around this time of the year." And with that, Finland left Sweden's shed, and the raspy yet musical hum of the saw resumed.


	3. Chapter 3

Song

Sweden remembered that his boss had told him not to allow his companion to speak his own language, but there was no way he could bear to correct Finland; not when the melodic staccato of a Finnish folk song floated forth from his mouth. Finland was seated under a tree, his wide eyes shut, and his hair fluttering about in the crisp autumn breeze. He seemed to think that he was alone, there was no way that he noticed Sweden, who was standing and watching intently.

As the little Finn continued singing, Sweden decided to make his way over to the tree and take his seat beside him. With long, deliberate strides, he began to walk, only to end up stepping on a crisp pile of newly fallen leaves. They crunched loudly. Finland abruptly stopped singing, and his amethyst eyes snapped open; he had been startled. Sweden winced; his "wife" didn't seem to be afraid of him any longer, but it still broke his heart to see him look this nervous.

Finland looked up, and his gaze fell on Sweden, he gasped.

"Sve, I know you're not supposed to let me speak Finnish, but….."

"Finn," Sweden said, effectively cutting him off, "I don' care."

"Oh, well, that's a relief." replied Finland, his face now aglow with happiness. "Would you like to sit with me, it's a really nice day, you know."

Without hesitation, Sweden sat down beside the Finland, whose smile widened. Shyly, Sweden took his companion's hand, which was practically engulfed by his larger one. Both sat in silence, with flushed cheeks, watching cottony white clouds roll across the sky. Sweden then turned to look at Finland, and their eyes met.

"Sing again, fer me." Sweden whispered, pleadingly, and Finland happily obliged; his supple, petal pink lips moving to form the words to an ancient song in an exotic language. Sweden couldn't help but admire Finland's masculine beauty. His heartbeat began to speed up. The young man had the palest, softest skin, and the most angelic hair. Finland's eyes were shut once again, and his oh so tempting lips continued to sing.

Sweden sighed; he burned for this man, and he needed his love more than he needed anything else. He wanted to hold Finland's smaller body in his arms, and kiss him, long and slow. He wanted to go to bed with him, make love to him all night long, and wake up next to him. But most importantly, he wanted Finland to return his feelings.

Finally, Finland's song ended, and he muttered something about it being his turn to make dinner that night. Both men walked to the red, wooden farmhouse together, and regretfully went their separate ways. Sweden, having no more work to do that day, went into the bedroom.

The image of Finland's lips haunted the Swede's thoughts. So badly had he wanted to press his own against them, to kiss Finland with as much passion as he possibly could. But there was a problem with this idea; Sweden had never kissed a single person in his entire life. He knew that Finland at least cared for him; after all, they held hands and slept in the same bed, but the intimacy stopped there. Sweden knew that in order for their relationship to progress, he would have to make this crucial move, but he wished he knew how.

That's when an idea dawned on him; he didn't know how to kiss, but he could practice. Sweden lifted a pillow from the head of the bed, and clutched it tightly; embarrassed. Yes, he was going to do this. Sweden gingerly brought the pillow to his lips, and his face burned red. The soft fabric felt nothing like Finland's lips probably would. Hastily, Sweden conjured up images of his beloved. Suddenly, he found himself holding the pillow the way he would Finland. He pressed his lips harder against it, parting them slightly, sweeping his tongue gently against the fabric in front of him. Sweden sighed; God, did he wish it was Finland he was kissing. The other man would certainly feel and taste better than a pillow.

"Sve, what…" Finland's soft voice shattered Sweden' daydream.

Sweden pulled away from the pillow and threw it back against the headboard. Finland had seen everything.


	4. Chapter 4

Fear

Finland felt his wide, violet eyes grow heavy. His entire body was sore; he had been working twice as hard as usual. He had, in fact, picked up the slack house and farm work for Sweden while he was away for the day visiting his boss. Finland sighed; days when Sweden was away could be exhausting, if not lonely. Groaning, he threw himself onto their shared bed; collapsing into a heap of pure exhaustion.

"I miss Sve." Finland said to himself, out loud. He heard his voice echo through the empty house; a dull and ghostly sound. Lonely. Empty. Why couldn't Sweden come home sooner? The Palace wasn't all that far away. It was getting late; in fact, it was so late that Hanatamago had even fallen into a dead sleep. Finland was beginning to fear for the blond giant; it wasn't like the king to keep him this late.

It was then that the petite Finn's active imagination began to conjure up horrific and gruesome images. What if Sweden were in danger? What if he had been attacked? What if he was dead? Horrors and nightmares gnawed at his psyche until he was forced to respond. Brushing a tear from his eye, Finland quickly decided that he needed to take action; his exhaustion be damned. After pulling a rough, brown cloak over his body and taking his sword down from a rack on the wall; Finland was ready. He was going to find Sweden, and if necessary, destroy whoever dared bring harm to him.

Finland was a mere five paces from the door when it burst open, hurling in a cold wind and revealing a very tired looking Sweden. Finland yelped in both surprise and joy. He threw his arms around the much taller man, laughing.

"Didn' know I'd get s'ch a welcome. What's with th' cloak an' axe?" Sweden, though there was a hint of fatigue in his voice, seemed to be chuckling slightly, he even smiled a little. Finland blushed; Sweden didn't smile often, but he was so handsome when he did.

"Well, you see, it took you a longer time than usual to get back home, so I was worried that something bad had happened. I was worried! Where were you?"

Sweden laughed out loud, another rare behavior for the blond giant. "Jus' stopped by th' market. winter's comin' yaknow." Sweden gestured to the full horse cart outside. He had gone shopping indeed.

Finland felt himself instantly calm down. He smiled gently, a light blush returning to his face. "I'm just glad that you're safe." The two gazed at each other for a silent moment, eyes locked. Finland's mind began to race. Maybe, if he could stand on his toes and lean forward, he could kiss his Swedish companion. He had known, quietly and silently, for many years, that he was hopelessly in love with Sweden. Now that his emotions had gone through such a whiplash over the object of his affections, he wanted nothing more than to steal a kiss. But alas, fear rendered him immobile, and he opted to show his love by helping unload the wagon, instead.


	5. Chapter 5

Aurora

(A/N: As per a suggestion from a reviewer, I changed the ending. I didn't want it to seem like gimmicky fanservice.)

The Northern lights were performing their eerie dance of light overhead. Finland couldn't help but notice that they were bathing the fields and forests stretched before him in an odd green light. He looked to his right, where Sweden, as stoic as ever, currently sat. Finland smiled at him, gaining his attention.

" 'S pretty." Sweden grunted, gingerly wrapping his arm around Finland's waist.

Finland's heart was beginning to flutter and his face was hot. God, if only Sweden knew that actions like this made the Finn feel like a love struck young girl. Beneath his ice-king exterior, Sweden was truly the kindest and most loving partner Finland could ever hope to have. Catching his breath, Finland answered.

"Yes, it is."

Finland felt his head drop sideways, landing on Sweden's shoulder. He paused, trying to gauge the giant's reaction, but heard nothing more than a content sigh. Sweden' grip on his waist tightened, and Finland feared that maybe Sweden could hear his heart beating. Damn it, between the Northern lights and love struck behavior of both men, the situation was turning cliché.

"Yer warm." Sweden whispered into Finland's hair.

"I-well, thank you. So are you."

The two nations sat like that for several minutes, in an understanding silence. Finland couldn't be happier, well, unless…

"Sve." he said softly, lifting his head from his partner's shoulder, feeling braver than usual. The Finn moved his lips closer to Sweden's, sealing them into a kiss. Finland shut his eyes and wrapped his arms around his companion's broad shoulders; he was doing something that he had wanted to do for years. It took the two of them until the previous month to admit that they both had feelings for one another, and to take their first awkward steps into a romantic relationship. Yes, this felt like quite an accomplishment, but there was one problem. Sweden's lips were still and his body was stiff and awkward. Oh no! Finland broke the kiss as quickly as he could. He had to apologize.

"I-I'm sorry. We are together now, and I thought…" Sweden cut Finland off by crashing their lips together once again. Now it was Finland that was in a state of shock! That shock quickly faded into acceptance, when the Swede's kissing technique began to get, for a lack of a better word; steamy. Finland shut his eyes, and concentrated on the feeling of Sweden's slightly chapped lips moving against his own. Finland decided to part his lips and return the kiss, and immediately felt his lover's tongue against his own.

They sat facing each other, a blur on tongues and lips and hands. Finland moaned into the kiss, and moved fully into Sweden's lap. Occasionally, the two would break apart for air, but would immediately go back to their previous activities. It was as if all of the love and sexual tension that had built up between the two over the centuries had exploded.

By the time they were finished, Finland found himself lying on the ground beneath Sweden, hips flush against the blond giant's. Finland's face burned, his pants were beginning to feel far too tight, and judging by the hardness in the front of Sweden's pants, he wasn't alone. Panting and untangling himself from his partner, Finland scarcely had enough breath to speak.

"L-lets go inside, and maybe go to sleep." Finland was aroused, but like the kiss that they had just shared, sex would have to wait.

Sweden nodded knowingly.

Finland was then hoisted into Sweden's arms and carried back to the house.


End file.
